


The Generational Curse

by LadyBluePhoenix



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ganondorf x OC - Freeform, Slow Burn, War, ga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBluePhoenix/pseuds/LadyBluePhoenix
Summary: Hyrule has been plunged into war for a millennia. With its rulers still fighting the war to this day there are others that have broken free from the reign of vengeance. When the King of the Gerudo is brought a young woman from a rebel tribe, he struggles with conflict. With his desire for power and bloodshed fading he decides to release her, causing confusion. She leaves to return to her people. Shortly after her leave the Gerudo are attacked by the Hylians in an ambush, nearly wiping them out. With Ganondorf clinging to life, he flees his kingdom only to be found by the caravan of the same woman he spared. They decide to show him the same courtesy he has graced upon one of their own and tend to his wounds. He spends time with them in their travels, listening to their messages of peace and he begins to realize how foolish this war really is. With this new found revelation in his life he realizes that there is another problem. He has fallen in love.This is a very dark take on LOZ. Though it takes place in the BOTW universe its not meant to represent it fully.  In this story Zelda is a tyrant as much as Ganondorf has been in pervious games. Link is just doing his Queens bidding as he goes through his own struggles.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Original Female Character(s), Ganondorf/Original Character(s), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Generational Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for coming by. I hope that you enjoy my story. I'm not sure how far this is gong to go but just for fair warning, I LOVE angst so brace yourselves. Anyone who has roleplayed with me will tell you. Anywho, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This first chapter is just an epilogue to get you the idea of why theres been war in Hyrule for as long as it has.

"The difference between what we do and what we are capable of doing would suffice to solve most of the world's problems."-Mahatma Ghandi

It all started a millennia ago. The Princess of the Royal Family was set to be married to a noble warrior. Brave and vigilant, not to mention handsome. The maidens of the land fawned over the nobleman. The Princess, however, was in love. Not with a Hylian but with a strong Gerudo Warrior of the South. They often met in secret, filling their nights with sweet whispers and gentle caresses. But their love was brought to a great challenge when the Nobleman found out. In the dark of the night, he acted out an evil plan. One to deceive the lovers. His plot caused the rage of the Tribesman pushing him to lash out at the Hylians. Many died in the ambush. The Princess cursed the man she loved and unified herself with the nobleman to gather forces in retaliation. When the King and Queen of Hyrule stormed the sands of the Gerudo Desert, it was a slaughter. Her hand of rage and grief stretched out to smite all tribes of the Gerudo, Nearly wiping them out. With the few who survived, the people of Gerudo made the Tribesman their King. He swore to his people that he and all his kin would strive to wipe out the Hylians. For in his heart he suffered from something far worse than death or pain.

Betrayel.

Since then the world of Hyrule was plunged into darkness.For centuries Hyrule has been at war with itself. Never has there been a time of unity while it's leaders cast shadow over the lands. The fields of Hyrule are stained with the blood of its people. 

In that time, What "peace" that had been supplied was only a pause in the war for both sides to supply their armies. However, amidst the war there were those on both sides that stayed their blades. Rebels who refused to fight in the war were banished from their kingdoms to live their lives out in the wilderness. They travelled in caravans and spread words of peace and joy to any who would welcome it. But the taint of the past and wounds that were not so easily healed were left open to rot and fester. Hyrule was to be forever cursed to live out its day in Anguish and war.

"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong. An eye for an eye and the world goes blind."-Mahatma Ghandi

\----------------------------------

Ganondorf stood by his throne, looking out at the city. His gaze was sullen. The walls of his ancestors, built to empower his people. What once was a mighty stronghold was now a crumbling empire on the brink of destruction. 

He sighed as he made his way to sit. What good was any of this? This war was only proving to show the might of the Hylians even though they were traitors in his eyes. Many times the thought of taking his own life crossed his mind but this...curse, this spirit of vengeance, it egged him on. He couldn't let go what was done to his people. 

His gaze darkened as he gripped the arm of his chair. Suddenly the doors to the throne room were opened and his guards marched in. He sat up, watching as they dragged a body behind them. Thankfully not dead, judging by the squirming.

" My Lord, we have found one of the rebels taking water from our wells on the outskirts of the city." His Guard Captain said. The other two guards behind her cast the woman before the King. Her palms hit the stone floors hard. Her silver hair, which was once tied back was now a tangled mess, covering her face. She coughed and sat up to compose herself. When her gaze finally met Ganon's he was taken back by her odd appearance. He had never seen someone like her. She had the build of the Gerudo tribe with the darkened honey skin, but her hair was silver like starlight and piercing eyes of golden amber. He raised a brow as she said nothing.

" Have you nothing to say in your defense, rebel?" He asked.

"What good would my claims be?" She stated. " My people are worthless in your eyes, you only seek to end the lives of those who oppose you." She spat. Ganon raised a brow at this. He wasn't expecting such fire.

The Guard captain gripped her by her hair as she cried out. " You will show respect you traitorous scum!" She yelled.

" Release her." Ganon demanded firmly. The Guard captain released her grip on the woman's hair before stepping back and bowing silently. Ganondorf stood up and held out his septer. " Have the maids clean her up and dressed. Then take her to my chambers." He said.

The Guard captain bowed as the two guards picked her up. The woman seemed nervous as she was taken away. 

And for good reason.

\-----------------------------------------

Ganondorf finished his business for the day before he went to the hot springs. The hot water soothed his worries, if only for a short while. He rested his head against the stone behind him and sighed. With his thoughts drifting to a life where we could live in peace his eyes looked up at the night sky. 

The stars were shining brightly above him. The moon illuminating the sky. 'How could something so beautiful exist in a world with so much death.....' He wondered. But then the silver light from the moon reminded him of his "guest". He groaned a bit while he sat up. He wasn't completely sure what he was going to do with her. He supposed he could just kill her but that would be a waste. It has been a while since he slept with a woman. 

His mind began to wander to other "things" The water of the springs began to get a little bit warmer. He stood up abruptly and walked out of the springs. He grabbed his robe and tied it around him before grabbing some oils and dabbing it on his neck. He should atleast make an effort right?

When he enters his room he finds the woman sitting on a chair. She didnt seem to be doing anything in particular. Maybe she finally resigned to her fate.

" I trust you were taken care of?" He asked as he shut the doors behind him. She didn't respond.

" Can I get you anything to eat?" He asked. Again no response.

Ganondorf sighed.' So she wants to play this game?' He thought to himself. With his patience running thin he stormed over to her and roughly grabbed her by the wrist. He pleasantly found that this drew out a reaction as she gasped when he threw her onto the bed. She sat up on her elbows trying to back away but he was on her in seconds. He leaned in close as she lied back, her head pressing into the bed as he captured her lips. She squealed slightly at his forwardness which caused him to smile into the kiss. With the sounds of their kiss filling the room it didnt take Ganon long to remember just how long its been since he laid with a woman. He found his hand running up her thigh, causing her to push him back, gasping for air.

His eyes were locked onto her, both panting for air. He noticed tears were threatening to fall as she trembled. A pang of guilt hit him as he hovered over her. He was so tired. Tired of the fear, the anger and hate. He grew weary with this war them seemed to never end. And he was just now realizing how many lives it was affecting. He sighed and looked away as he stood up. " Go." He said.

" W-wha-""-I said go!" He interrupted. "Do you not know how much I tire of these battles? These skirmishes? The lives that have been lost? One day I will accept death and embrace it like an old friend! I don't wish to live like this...to be remembered as a Tyrant King who only sought bloodshed!" He yelled.

The woman sat up and watched as the Gerudo King vented. He paced around the room as he spoke. 

"I'm trapped in this war just as much as the rest of you. Every time I try to stray from it I feel this ancient hatred rise up like bitter bile and I cant help but act on it. It happens when I've tried to end my own life. But I'm taunted by this spirit that wont let me go." He yelled. The room fell silent before he sighed. " I don't wish to harm you. And I have no intention of forcing myself on you....so just go." He said as he turned to his window and leaned against the wall. He could not meet her gaze. He didnt have the courage.

Without a word he heard footsteps growing distant as she fled from the room. A part of him felt hurt and he wasn't even sure why he unloaded on her like that. Why did he feel the need to tell her everything? It's not like it matters. Even if she did spread word that the Tyrant King was turning to a rebel himself perhaps that would be a sweet release from this hell. Whatever happens.... He will accept his fate.


End file.
